


Правила выживания

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NC-17, OOC, Мифические существа, Постапокалиптика - Freeform, каннибализм, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Произошла катастрофа и мир погрузился в хаос. Большинство людей стали жертвами зомби. Те, кто ещё не обращён, будут съедены. Антон чудом выбрался из города и теперь вынужден выживать в одиночку. Он оказывается в безвыходной ситуации, когда встречает Арсения.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7040091

**Первое правило: Не зажигай свет.**

В первую же свою ночь он развёл костёр, и это чуть не стоило ему жизни.  
Зомби (как иначе назвать гниющих, но продолжающих двигаться людей, он не знал, так что взял популярное словечко из фантастики) реагировали на свет. Убедиться в этом оказалось до противного несложно. Едва унеся ноги из города, охваченного не то эпидемией, не то каким-то проклятьем, Антон затаился в полуразрушенном здании школы и развёл огонь на первом этаже. Не прошло и часа, как во все оконные и дверные проёмы полезли немертвые. В тот вечер он спасся чудом, сумев убежать. Бегали зомбаки не очень быстро, но зато могли сохранять темп нереально долго.  
В чём там жизнь держалась, он так и не понял, однако почерпнутые из фильмов знания неплохо помогали. Так, например, если отделить голову от тела, зомби, с высокой вероятностью, перестанет ходить и будет просто валяться на земле, пока не тронешь. Первого убитого он запомнил на всю жизнь. Это случилось прямо на выходе из города. Пока его сородичи, охваченные голодом, жевали всех, кто не смог убежать, этот решил, что двухметровая закуска весьма себе неплоха и, с удивительной для зомби ловкостью, кинулся на Тоху.  
Шастуну жить хотелось, так что он поднырнул под руки твари и, схватив покрепче лом, всадил его в затылок. Кость, как ни странно, легко проломилась, оголяя содержимое. В несколько ударов Антон разбил череп полностью, не оставив на шее и намёка на него. Вцепившись в окровавленный лом сильнее, он пошёл прочь из города. Пока просто подальше от _них_.

***

Голова наконец-то треснула, на асфальт брызнуло серое месиво мозгов с красноватыми прожилками сосудов и белесыми осколками черепа. Вспотевший во время короткой схватки Антон поднялся на ноги, отбросил ставший бесполезным камень и, пошатываясь, отошёл от мертвеца. Теперь точно мёртвого.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул Шастун, глядя на плоды своих трудов. Таня лежала неподвижно. Синяя юбка в складку задралась, оголяя стройные девичьи бёдра, один гольф сполз аж до щиколотки. Рубашка разорвана, а белый когда-то лифчик перепачкан кровью. Светлые волосы в беспорядке разметались по асфальту. Если смотреть со стороны, кажется, что она просто упала и сейчас поднимется, но Шаст точно знал — уже не поднимется. И с его ростом было хорошо видна разбитая голова. У Тани не было одного глаза, но это уже не его вина — она потеряла его где-то до их встречи.  
Чувствуя подкатывающую дурноту, Антон отвернулся и его тут же вывернуло на обочину. Рефлексы, никуда не деться. По этой трассе в ближайшее время вряд ли кто-то поедет, но ярко-желтое пятно он предпочёл оставить на траве.

Когда происходит что-то подобное той катастрофе, что случилась со всем миром, жить по-другому начинаешь почти сразу. Отходят на второй план бесполезные сейчас правила. Права становятся призрачным пережитком прошлого. Например, право собственности. Шастун сплюнул в траву горькую слюну и шагнул к Ерёминой, оглядел её с ног до головы, но ничего полезного не нашёл: одета в летнее, обувь ему будет мала, даже рюкзака при ней не оказалось — потеряла где-то, наверное.

Они учились на одном потоке. Таня была ни умная, ни тупая, ни страшная, ни красивая, — никакая. Если бы не была блондинкой, Антон бы и имени её не знал: просто выделялась на потоке её натуральная светлая макушка, вот и познакомились. Таньке нравились его шутки, она всегда приходила поболеть за него на КВН и порой угощала своими бутербродами. Шастун даже думал позвать её в кино, но всё никак не получалось, откладывалось, находились другие дела.

— А теперь и не получится. — Привычка разговаривать с самим собой вслух появилась очень быстро ввиду отсутствия других разумных собеседников. Он поднял свой рюкзак, закинул его на плечо и, никуда не торопясь, — какой смысл расходовать силы попусту, — отправился дальше по дороге.

**Второе правило: Не говори громко!**

Он бы, наверное, был мёртв, если бы не череда случайностей. Проходя мимо какой-то заправки, Антон от души чихнул.

— Будь здоров, дорогой. — Сам себе пожелал парень и уже двинулся дальше, когда заметил смазанное движение справа. Пригнулся на случай и не прогадал: прямо над ним просвистела дубинка — охранник бензоколонки вышел, чтобы поприветствовать нового посетителя.

— Э, дядя, давай-ка ты уймёшься! — глядя в пустые глазницы больше по привычке, чем думая всерьёз, что это кого-то волнует, Антон сделал шаг назад. И понял как ошибся — зомби пошёл точно на него. Свой трофейный лом он потерял ещё накануне, когда удирал из школы, так что сейчас вопрос инвентаря стоял весьма остро. Под рукой не оказалось ни камня, ни палки, ни чего-либо ещё пригодного для самообороны, и Шаст, потея как в аду, просто пятился, сам не зная зачем. Ему бы бежать, да рюкзак уронил, а в нём вода. Когда он сможет найти ещё неизвестно, а жара стоит такая, что без воды он не протянет и двух дней. Инстинкт «бей или беги» сейчас не работал, мозг никак не мог решить, что в этой ситуации в приоритете: побежать — значит выжить, но лишь отсрочить вполне вероятную кончину без воды.  
Зомби захрипел, разевая чёрный провал рта без зубов, и прибавил шага, решая за Антона, что ему делать. Сам не свой от ужаса Шастун повернулся и рванул к пожарному стенду. Понимая, что прятаться бесполезно, а уйти мертвяк просто не даст, он сорвал лопату и, не давая себе времени на раздумья, со всего маху ударил мужика по голове.  
Та, против ожиданий, не треснула и даже не свернулась набок. Зомби просто на секунду замер, как будто пытаясь понять, что это сейчас было, и неумолимо попёр на Антона.  
Так Антон узнал, что в стрессовой ситуации голову можно отрезать и заточенной лопатой. Благо, эту кто-то до него заточил.

Так у него появилась первая лопата.

И прокачался навык владения ею как оружием.

— Грёбаный «Фоллаут»*, — тихо себе под нос негодовал Антон, заходя внутрь магазинчика. Стоило поискать еду — запасы были на исходе. Держа лопату на изготовку, он прошёл внутрь, и в нос тут же ударил запах гниющей плоти. Поморщившись, он осмотрелся. Тела лежали прямо на полу посреди зала: девушка-кассир, объеденная до половины, и какой-то мужик в комбинезоне, наверное, работник. У него было искусано лицо, но признаков заражения Антон не заметил.  
К горлу подкатила тошнота, но кое-как рвотные позывы удалось сдержать. На заправке нашлись шоколадки и бутылки с водой, энергетики и простые медикаменты — бинты и пластыри. Напихав всё это в рюкзак, Антон отправился дальше пешком — пока ему не попалась ещё ни одна машина, которая была бы на ходу. На душе было паршиво.

**Правило третье: Не ешь, если они близко.**

Тот факт, что эти твари различают запахи, оказался офигеть каким неприятным. При всей своей заторможенности и прочих недостатках, органы чувств зомби почему-то сохранили, и, кажется, как-то модифицировали. Как успел убедиться Шастун, они и видели дальше, и слышали лучше, и даже чуяли как собаки, потому что находили его, живого и съедобного, везде. Антон просто остановился на привал в придорожном кафе. К его огромному удивлению, оно было совсем пустым: ни мертвецов, ни тел, ни запаха разложения. Выглядело всё так, будто люди, работавшие здесь, просто ушли. Даже касса с бесполезными теперь деньгами была открыта. Он пошарил по полкам, зашёл в кладовку и чуть не заорал от восторга — нашлась тушенка и консервированная кукуруза. Бог знает, кому они тут это продавали, но пока консервы были основным источником питания. Да, тяжело таскать, но зато всегда знаешь, что будешь сыт. Оставаться на одном месте Шастун почему-то очень боялся. Мертвецы ходили в поисках еды, это он знал не понаслышке. А значит, когда в городах закончатся трупы, они пойдут искать тех, кто выжил. Думать о том, что выжил только он, Антон не желал. Не может быть такого. Просто не может быть.

Убедившись, что всё спокойно, он подогрел себе тушёнки, сварил к ней найденные тут же макароны, полил кетчупом и уже успел съесть половину, когда в дверном проёме показались несколько мертвецов. Они потолкались молча и сосредоточенно под охуевшим взглядом Антона, но довольно быстро смогли решить, как войти, и, всё так же молча, пошли на Шастуна. Мол, голубчик, ты поел, а теперь мы поедим. Только не дёргайся.  
Не мудрствуя лукаво, Антон подхватил рюкзак, с ужасом отмечая, что из него вывалилась бутылка воды, и рванул через черный ход на улицу. Ему уже не нужна была ни тушёнка, ни вода, ни что угодно ещё — унести бы ноги.  
Зомби последовали за ним. Как ни странно, некоторые из них бегали быстрее других. И среди этих оказался один такой лихач. Он бежал, не сбавляя темпа, прямо за Антоном. Убивать нескольких взрослых зомбаков голыми руками ему ещё не приходилось и, честно говоря, приобретение такого опыта не стояло в списке десяти вещей, которые обязательно нужно сделать к концу года.  
Трофейная лопата осталась на полу в забегаловке.

— Бля-бля-бля! — частил Антон, стараясь хоть чуть успокоится. Выходило слабо.

Шастун бежал, слыша, как за спиной молча перебирают ногами мертвецы. Они не дышали, так что привычного звука погони не было, только топот ног. Пяти пар грёбаных мёртвых ног. Сам не свой от ужаса, Шаст повернул к дороге и прибавил хода. Бежать по асфальту проще, чем по траве и кочкам. Да и единственным выходом было найти машину и на ней просто уехать от них.

За спиной раздался выстрел. Инстинктивно прикрыв голову и чуть пригнувшись, Антон ещё ускорился. Хотя, казалось, куда же ещё?! Прогремел выстрел, за ним сразу второй. Каждый раз сердце в груди на миг останавливалось, а мозг орал, что «сраные зомби освоили оружие — это пиздец», но Шастун продолжал бежать. Ещё два выстрела, которые он едва различил за шумом крови в ушах, отгремели, а он всё бежал и бежал, даже не думая останавливаться. «До сих пор не попали», — ошалело радуясь, понял Антон. Лёгкие горели, по лицу катился пот, а сердце готово было вот-вот подать в отставку, не справившись с нагрузкой, но он убеждал сам себя, что надо продолжать бежать, иначе съедят. Уже у дороги он чуть замедлился, бесполезно хватая ртом воздух — лёгкие и так были полны им. Глаза слезились, ноги едва держали, и Антон повернулся посмотреть, насколько отстали мертвецы. Позади было пусто. Не в смысле, что там ничего не было, как в играх, пока не загрузились текстуры, а в смысле, там не было ни одного живого трупа. Только пыльная глушь и то самое кафе. Пожухлая трава, пыльная вывеска и ни одного силуэта. От неожиданности и облегчения, Шастун сел на задницу, прямо на асфальт и едва не заплакал, заваливаясь на спину.  
Он вытер лицо своей футболкой, некогда белой, но теперь превратившейся в серо-коричневую, и, вытащив из рюкзака уцелевшую бутылку, с удовольствием отпил. Безумно хотелось убрать горлышко от губ и облиться водой, чтобы она скатилась по подбородку на грудь, промочила ткань и принесла облегчение, но когда и где он ещё найдёт воду — не понятно, так что без рекламных трюков. По крайней мере, пока.

Послышался звук едущего автомобиля. Он казался чем-то чужеродным, нереальным, чем-то из той, прошлой жизни. Не верящий в такое везение, Антон поднялся на ноги и едва не сел снова — по трассе действительно ехал автомобиль. Лэнд-Крузер, улучшенный для встречи с зомби: все стекла закрыты мелкой решеткой, по бокам на машине навешаны лопаты, вилы и какие-то канистры. Вся она покрыта пылью и грязью, но явно на ходу.

— Ну и денёк у тебя, Антон, — сам себе сказал Шаст и вытянул руку, голосуя.

Как ни странно, машина затормозила, поднимая пыль, стекло с водительской стороны опустилось, и Антон смог увидеть человека, сидящего за рулём.  
Для начала, у него были оба глаза, что в реалиях последних дней казалось роскошью. И смотрели они осмысленно, не подёрнутые мертвенной пеленой. Блестящие, яркие глаза живого человека! И кожа была ровная, загорелая. На лбу, по крайней мере — нос и нижнюю часть лица закрывал противогаз.

— Тебя кусали? — голос, приглушённый маской, звучал требовательно, жёстко. Таким приказы отдавать.

Антон помотал головой.

— Ты немой?

Снова помотал головой.

— А чего не разговариваешь тогда?

Разлепив губы, Антон несколько секунд просто пялился на мужчину, пока не нашёл в себе сил произнести:

— Я могу поехать с тобой? — апокалипсис учит тому, что нормы приличий можно и опустить. — Я Антон, кстати. А ты?

— Арсений. Запрыгивай.

Повторять было ни к чему.

Дверь хлопнула, он кинул рюкзак на заднее сиденье, а сам, кое-как уместив длинные ноги, уселся на переднем. Арсений потянулся, что-то щёлкнуло, и кресло отъехало назад до упора.

— Так лучше? — с насмешкой поинтересовался он.

— Да, спасибо.

Мужчина завёл мотор, и они поехали. Антон ошалело смотрел на Арсения. Молча. Не моргая.

— Дыру во мне прожжёшь, — не отрывая взгляда от дорожного полотна, произнёс мужчина и свернул куда-то с основной дороги.

— Прости, — Шаст облизнулся, — ты первый живой, которого я встретил с момента… — он поводил рукой, пытаясь подобрать подходящее описание, — катастрофы?

— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — в голосе явно слышалась улыбка. — Понятия не имею, что случилось. Просто мир пошёл по одному месту, и жить стало в разы сложнее. Зато ни ипотеки, ни кредита. Я бы на такую тачку работал несколько лет, а сейчас, смотри-ка.

Антон нахмурился.

— Тебя что, бля, всё устраивает?

— Какой ты тонкий психолог, Антон, однако. Браво. Нихуя меня не устраивает, ясно? Просто, что случилось, то случилось. Не вижу смысла мотать сопли на кулак. Если считаешь, что я не прав, — он потянулся и открыл пассажирскую дверь, — выметайся к чёрту и живи, как знаешь.

Ошарашенный таким развитием событий Тоха немо смотрел на мужчину, не пытаясь выйти или закрыть дверь.

— То-то же. — Арсу пришлось почти лечь ему на колени, чтобы поймать ручку двери. — Не читай мне нотаций, и я тебе не буду.

Больше они не разговаривали.

***

Ехать пришлось около часа по проселочной дороге. Машина хорошо себя показывала — в салоне почти не ощущалась тряска.  
Антон разглядывал свои руки, сложенные на коленях. Пальцы, увешанные кольцами, сейчас выглядели как-то сюрреалистично. Как будто он в каком-то сраном сериале, а не в заднице. Мысль вызвала улыбку, и он тихонечко фыркнул.

— Вспомнил что-то смешное? — поинтересовался Арс.

— Да не особо, — отмахнулся Тоха и только сейчас понял, что в машине чем-то воняет. — Слушай, а что за запах? Ты из-за него в этой штуке?

Мужчина посмотрел на Антона и, кажется, улыбнулся.

— Так и есть. Воняет кисть у меня на шее. И именно из-за неё я ношу противогаз.

— Кисть? Что? — Тоха перевёл взгляд и его едва не вывернуло — на верёвке действительно болталась самая настоящая кисть мертвеца с жёлтыми обломанными ногтями. Она почернела и сморщилась, но всё ещё легко угадывалась как часть человеческого тела.

— Бля, нахуя ты её на шее таскаешь? Псих ненормальный! — ехали бы они медленнее, Антон вышел прямо на ходу.

— Я как раз нормальный, — пожал плечами Арс. — Пахну как они, и эти твари не трогают. Весьма рекомендую.

Шастун не стал никак комментировать это и молча открыл окно со своей стороны, едва удержавшись, чтобы не высунуть нос в проём решётки.

— Какая мерзость.

В ответ Арсений только рассмеялся.

— Приехали, выметайся. — Не дожидаясь, пока Антон воспользуется его советом, Арс открыл дверь и выпрыгнул в пыль. Шаст подхватил свой рюкзак и тоже вылез, озираясь. Они были в какой-то степной местности перед двухэтажной постройкой.

— Живёшь тут?

— Выживаю. Идём.

Арс тоже подхватил рюкзак и пару больших канистр и направился к двери. Оказалось, что она запирается на пару замков. Окна были заколочены досками и металлическими листами, а когда вошли внутрь, мужчина зажёг свет — пару динамо-фонарей.

— Не густо, конечно, но для жизни хватает.

Он запер дверь и повесил засов. Самый настоящий, как в старинных замках, грёбаный засов.

— Охренеть, — протянул Тоха, осматриваясь.

Первый этаж был заставлен разными канистрами, ящиками, какими-то генераторами и прочим, необходимым для комфортного выживания.

— Как ты всё это сюда притащил? — оглянувшись на Арса, убирающего вонючую конечность в пластиковый контейнер, поинтересовался Шаст.

— Мне помогли. Я живу тут не один. Есть ещё Серёга, он электрик и хорошо разбирается с генераторами и прочим, и Димка, он врач. Так что тебе просто нереально повезло.

— А где остальные?

— Они так же, как и я, уехали искать еду и воду. Пока мы живём здесь, но со временем придётся уйти — в округе кончится еда, а климат тут в принципе не самый пригодный для выживания. Так что пока вырабатываем стратегию.

Шаст присел на какой-то ящик, глядя на Арсения как на восьмое чудо света.

— Только сейчас дошло — ты же мне жизнь спас. Ты отстрелил мертвецов?

— Я. Не благодари. Будешь нести вахту завтра, а пока тебе надо помыться и надеть что-то почище. Да и маску тебе не мешало бы найти.

Мужчина потянул свою и глубоко вдохнул, как только снял. Он оказался весьма привлекательным. Даже щетина не портила. Правда, контраст загорелой и бледной кожи казался комичным, но Антона это не смущало.

— Чего уставился? — Попов заразительно улыбнулся. — Пойдём, я покажу тебе, как помыться.

Они пришли в подвал. Здесь было сыро и тепло. Арсений провёл Шаста в комнатку, показал большой жестяной таз и чистое полотенце.

— Я сейчас принесу тебе тёплой воды и помогу с мытьём. Как ты понимаешь, ресурсы ограничены, так что в привычной ванне уже не полежать. Разденься пока.

Проводив его взглядом, Антон потянул с себя сначала кофту, за ней грязную футболку, отмечая, что грудь покрыта пылью и потом. Он даже не догадывался, насколько грязный. Почесался, под ногти тут же забилась грязь. Отросшие, они были длиннее привычного, потрескались и обломались. Антон стянул кроссовки, штаны и бельё и застыл, глядя на кучу грязной одежды.  
Вошёл Арсений, держащий в руках таз с дымящейся водой, подмышкой бутылку и ещё какой-то пакет.

— Какой ты тощий, с ума сойти, — беззлобно бросил он и, не обращая внимания на попытки Антона вымыться самостоятельно, взял маленькое полотенце, смешал в тазу горячую и холодную воду и, окунув туда ткань, провёл по чужой груди, надавливая, стирая грязь.

— Вот так. Сейчас сам, со спиной я помогу. Давай.

Мыться на глазах у другого мужика было странно, но выбирать не приходилось, и вскоре он уже стоял в луже грязной воды на дне таза. Арс, как и обещал, растёр спину и помог вымыть голову. Остатки горячей воды он вылил на Шаста и, улыбнувшись, протянул ему небольшое полотенце.

— Вытирайся, выбирайся и одевайся. Ботинок твоего размера у нас точно нет, так что обувай свои. Я буду наверху. Всё тут убери и поднимайся.

Антон подошёл к пакету: в нём оказалась футболка, чуть коротковатая ему, но в остальном по размеру, такие же штаны, бельё (единственное, что село нормально) и носки. Наскоро вытеревшись, одевшись и всё убрав, Антон подхватил всё, что принёс Арсений, и пошёл наверх.

Он поднялся, оглядел помещение и, заметив мужчину, стоящего спиной, направился к нему.

— Это что, кофе? — сам не веря в то, что говорит, Антон повёл носом.

— Ага, самый настоящий. С молоком. Будешь?

Внутри у Шастуна как будто что-то лопнуло, не выдержав напряжения, а отдача накрыла спокойствием и уверенностью в завтрашнем дне, которую он не ощущал с момента катастрофы. Широко улыбнувшись, он подошёл ближе.

— Буду.

______________________________________

*Fallout - компьютерная ролевая игра, действие которой происходит в мире, пережившем ядерную войну.


	2. Часть 2

Шастун присел за стол и, держа кружку чуть подрагивающими пальцами, сделал глоток. Кофе оказался горьковатым, пережжённым, что в целом за счёт молока и сахара почти не ощущалось.

За окном послышался звук автомобиля, и Антон повернулся к Арсу, моментально напрягаясь всем телом. Попов же спокойно потягивал коричневатую жидкость, жуя бутерброд.

— Они что, водить умеют? — почему-то шёпотом осведомился Шаст у Арсения.

Тот только кивнул в ответ, не прекращая жевать.

У Антона лицо вытянулось от крайней степени охуевания. Ему не доводилось встречать зомби за рулём, и он обошёлся бы без подобных рандеву до конца дней своих. Хватало и того, что эти твари умели бегать!

В замке провернулся ключ, и Антон почувствовал, как по спине покатились капельки пота, а футболка тут же мерзко прилипла к коже. Он отставил свою чашку подальше и подхватил кусок арматуры, лежащий неподалёку, сжимая его на манер биты. Попов окинул это великолепие взглядом, но комментировать не стал. Он взял лежащий прямо у двери пистолет, снял его с предохранителя и одним плавным движением откинул засов. Дверь медленно распахнулась, являя взгляду два силуэта. Судя по всему, мужчины, пониже самого Антона, но определенно крепче. С такими будет несложно справиться. Только Арсений почему-то не спешил сносить гнилые головы.

— Чёрт, Арс, чем это воняет?! Ты опять пытался кофе варить? Сколько раз говорить — не пытайся даже, всё равно ни за что не получится. А это ещё, нахрен, кто?! — не делая каких-то интонационных пауз, поинтересовался мужик, принятый Антоном за мертвяка.

— Это Антон и он будет жить с нами, — проговорил Арс, запирая дверь.

— Прямо как из рекламы ипотеки слоган, — отозвался второй человек в очках.

Вместе с мужчинами в комнату просочилась мертвенная вонь. Каждый из них снял с шеи по такой же руке, как была у Арса, и сложил в отдельный контейнер.

— Ну привет, — первым ко всё ещё несколько офигевшему Антону подошёл коротышка с забавным хвостиком на голове. — Арматуру можешь опустить, нас не кусали. Меня зовут Серый, — с этими словами он протянул смуглую ладонь Шастуну. Пришлось расстаться с полюбившимся уже куском железа, чтобы её пожать.

— Очень приятно, Антон.

— А этот в очках, который умывается, это Дмитрий.

Названный Дмитрием помахал, не отрываясь от своего занятия — он смывал грязь с шеи, положив рядом с тазом очки.

— А ты кто такой будешь? Где ты вообще его взял, Арс? — Сергей, казалось, потерял всякий интерес к Антону и повернулся к своему другу.

— На свалке нашёл, — бесстрастно отозвался Попов, делая глоток кофе. — А если серьёзно, отбил его у закусочной. Я нашёл небольшую забегаловку, на вид не разграбленную, и почти не прогадал — в кладовке успел побывать только Тоха. И им же чуть не подзакусили наши друзья.

— Какая трогательная история, — зачем-то перемалывая зерна кофе, пробормотал Сергей. — Сейчас зареву.

И добавил, обращаясь уже к Антону:

— Сейчас я тебе нормальный кофе сварю, а не вот это вот, — он с презрением кивнул на стакан, стоящий на столе перед Шастуном, и тому вдруг даже как-то неловко стало, будто это он приготовил напиток.

— Хватит мне тут пацана портить, — хохотнул Арсений и подмигнул ему.

Дима, вытерев лицо, вытянул из пачки сигарету и, вложив в губы, принялся шарить по карманам в поисках зажигалки.  
Антон поднялся и протянул ему свою бензиновую Zippo. Когда-то давно, как будто в прошлой жизни, её подарил Макар.

— Ого, крутая. — Дима повертел её в руках, открыл и посмотрел на огонёк. — Куришь? — дождавшись утвердительного кивка, он поманил рукой Антона за собой. — Идём, покурим наверху. Эти двое не выносят запах дыма.

Дима завёл его в какую-то небольшую комнату на втором этаже. Из мебели тут было старое протёртое кресло, довольно крепкое на вид, да на подоконнике стояла до половины заполненная окурками стеклянная банка. Мужчина открыл окно и тут же прикурил.  
Они помолчали.

— Как ты выжил один? — вопрос вроде бы простой, но Дмитрий так странно прищурился, как будто в чём-то подозревал Тоху.

— Да не знаю, — пожал Антон плечами. — Когда это началось, я спал. Проснулся от странных звуков, думаю, ты понимаешь. Выбрался из дома кое-как и рванул из города. Я удрал на своих двоих, потому что водить не умею, а после мне на ходу машины не попадались, чтобы попробовать. Шарахался повсюду, искал воду, еду, чем мочить зомби. Думаю, ты сам знаешь, как это происходит. И если бы не Арсений сегодня, меня бы уже сжевали.

Дима слушал, не перебивая, только затягивался сигаретой да выдыхал дым в окно. Там за решёткой раскинулась степная местность. Желтоватая, выжженная солнцем, земля и пожухлая трава. И ни одного трупа вокруг.

— А вы как? Ну, в смысле, все вместе сразу были?

— Мы-то? — Дима улыбнулся. — Нет, Арс мне чуть башку не снёс в первую встречу. Я искал, чем можно разжиться в какой-то аптеке, рядом с трупом фармацевта, когда он зашёл. Ну и, не мудрствуя лукаво, со всей силы засветил куском арматуры мне по голове. Благо, я услышал хруст стекла под ботинками, — он усмехнулся, глядя перед собой, погруженный в воспоминания, — успел пригнуться, а дальше уже было проще объяснить, кто я и что там делал. Как ни странно, Арс вообще оказался самым подготовленным из нас. Я, хоть и врач, но всё-таки стоматолог, и ту же операцию по удалению аппендицита или обработку перелома предпочту не делать, а, скорее всего придётся. Он же в прошлом был актёром, представляешь? При этом и драться умеет, и водить, и стрелять, и даже рассказывал что-то про опреснение воды, при условии, что мы отправимся плавать по морю.

— Выходит, это Арс вас собрал? — такая форма имени оказалась удивительно подходящей и легко легла на язык. Антон задумчиво затянулся в последний раз и, затушив, кинул окурок в банку.

— Можно и так сказать. Когда он меня встретил, то уже был знаком с Серым. Но это они тебе сами как-нибудь расскажут. Если захотят.

Шастун кивнул Диме и улыбнулся. С тех пор как он тут оказался, выживание виделось чуть более радужным, чем до тех памятных выстрелов.

*

Все собрались на первом этаже. Столом служили листы ДСП, положенные поверх бочек с бензином. Арсений поставил перед Антоном тарелку варёных макарон с тушёнкой и стакан чаю. Шаст сморщил нос в попытке не расчихаться и потёр лицо ладонями.

— Тут тебе не пятизвёздочный отель, жри что дают, — прокомментировал Серый и почему-то рассмеялся.

— Да я и не думал, что тут отель.

— А зря.

Дальше ужин пошёл спокойнее. Дима и Сергей рассказали, как они побывали в соседнем городе. Там было слишком много немёртвых и толком ничего добыть не удалось — несколько десятков бутылок с водой, кое-что из еды и медикаментов, но ни техники, ни оружия достать не получилось — нужные магазины и склады находились в центре города, буквально кишевшего зомби.

— Не знаю, как долго мы ещё тут продержимся, — спокойно проговорил Дима, глядя на удивительно серьёзного Арсения. — Запасов хватит до зимы, но, если они не кинутся от голодухи и холода, кинуться есть все шансы у нас.

— Но сейчас ведь только июль, — встрял Шастун, и на него уставились три пары глаз.

— Извините.

— Я это к чему. Возможно, есть смысл найти машину покрупнее и начать готовиться к переезду. В городе на северо-западе их много. У меня есть предположение, что они мигрируют, когда еда заканчивается, но неоспоримого подтверждения я ещё не получил, сам знаешь, прошло не так много времени.

— Серый, а ты что об этом думаешь?

— Я думаю, что собрать нам электростанцию как тут я могу почти где угодно. Им генераторы и прочие электроприборы до одного места, главное их найти, чтобы я мог заняться сборкой. Тащить отсюда генератор и прочее я не вижу смысла. Возьмём несколько заряженных аккумуляторов, инструменты и всякое необходимое и можем валить. Если ты научишь каланчу — не обижайся, Тоха — водить, то у нас будет на одну машину больше, а это уже существенно.

Арсений потёр щетинистый подбородок и посмотрел на пацана. Брови были сдвинуты на переносице, а губы он сжал в тонкую линию. У Антона аж макароны в горле встали комом от этого взгляда.  
Он кое-как сглотнул и протянул пустую тарелку Арсению.

— А можно мне ещё, пожалуйста?

***

— Жрёт твой Антон за двоих! — прошипел Серёга, намыливая в тазу тарелки.

— Хоть за троих, тебе что, жалко? — лукаво улыбнулся Арс, вытирая те, что мужчина уже помыл. — Ты ограбил военный продовольственный склад. У нас тут тушенки года на три. Она раньше испортится, чем съедим.

— Пока мы не знаем, насколько он будет полезен. Я вижу, что он жрёт как не в себя, даром что такой тощий, пиздит с Димой и дымит как паровоз.

— Серёг, ты чего? Я тебя прям не узнаю. Ворчишь как старый дед, — мягко хохотнул Арсений.

— Сам ты дед-пердет, — огрызнулся Сергей, и больше они к этой теме не возвращались.

Когда со второго этажа вернулись Дима и Антон, Арсений повернулся к ним, задумчиво осмотрел обоих и, пожевав губу, произнёс:

— Комнат жилых у нас три. Койки тоже три. Вывод напрашивается сам собой. — Он перевёл взгляд на Серого. — Антон ночует с тобой.

— Какой ты умный, Арс, тебе не жмёт? — огрызнулся Сергей. — Слушай, ты его притащил, тебе с ним и заниматься.

— Да с каких херов? У тебя матрас огромный. Серый, я чуть не надорвался, пока мы его наверх затащили.

— Ну так не надорвался же, — парировал мужчина. — Пацан твой, спи с ним ты.

— Я, вообще-то тут, если вы вдруг забыли, — подал голос Шастун, глядя на парней. — Говорите, как о скотине. Я могу и на кухне поспать, если что.

— Нет, не можешь, — отрезал Дима. — Если они проберутся внутрь, мы должны быть готовы дать им отпор, а железная дверь у нас только наверху. Через окна они залезть не смогут, заколочены изнутри, а вот разберут ли они дверь — вопрос пока открытый, нападений не было. Но каждая комната закрывается, как ты видел, металлической дверью, — Антон кивнул, — поэтому безопаснее наверху. И я согласен с Сергеем, поскольку это ты его привёл Арс, тебе его и учить всему.

— Да я каждого из вас сюда привёл, — нахмурился Арсений. — Что за интриги, вдруг?

— Никаких интриг, вопрос выживания. Без обид. Я врач, Серёга технарь…

— А я актёр, — закончил мысль Арсений.

— Антон, за мной. — Он развернулся и пошёл наверх, а Тоха, помявшись, направился следом.

*

Они поднялись в комнату, которую занимал Арс, и Шастун тут же принялся осматриваться. Узкая кровать, несколько ящиков, на одном из них сложены пистолеты, коробки с патронами, а сбоку прислонён автомат Калашникова. В остальном комната выглядела обжитой, но аскетичной — на вешалке, прикрученной к стене, висели все вещи Попова, пара уже высохших футболок на растянутой в углу верёвке и несколько пар ботинок у стены.  
В целом — ничего примечательного.  
Арсений поставил один из фонарей на прикроватный ящик и посмотрел на Антона.

— Значит, так. Я не думаю, что ты решишь меня прирезать ночью, но на всякий случай, расскажу, что будет.

Антон насупился, глядя исподлобья. Такие подозрения его оскорбляли, но раз уж без этого никак, он выслушает.

— Советую, как раз-таки прирезать, так шансов уйти в разы больше, потому что на выстрел парни точно сбегутся. Так вот, на первом этаже еда, бензин и прочее. Можешь там что-то взять и свалить на тачке в туман. Дима слишком рационален, они за тобой не погонятся. Однако, — Арсений поднял вверх указательный палец, — комната заперта изнутри, где ключ я тебе не скажу, и, если вдруг я не выйду к определённому времени отсюда, ты выживешь едва ли. В заключение — это лишь второй этаж, скорее всего, при прыжке даже ноги не сломаешь. Если сможешь отодрать всё, чем мы заколотили и заварили окна, конечно.

— Ага, а где нож взять, чтобы тебе горло перерезать, подскажешь? Или я могу прям щас спуститься и поискать? — пробормотал Антон, ногой пиная ворох одеял, с помощью которых они собирались сделать ему спальное место.

Арс фыркнул, а потом тихонько рассмеялся.

— Рад, что ты не лишён чувства юмора. Сейчас это всё, что нам осталось.

Больше они эту тему не поднимали, мастеря сколько-нибудь удобное лежбище для Антона.

Сон не шёл. Он просто лежал и пялился в потолок. Вернее даже не так, он пялился в кромешную темноту, но знал, что там потолок. Разницы между тем, чтобы лежать с открытыми или закрытыми глазами не было совершенно. Окна заколотили настолько плотно, что свет луны и звёзд внутрь не попадал.

— Получается, вы не рассчитывали найти ещё живых? — подал с пола голос Антон.

— Почему ты так решил? — слишком бодро отозвался Арс с кровати. Как будто и не пытался последние полчаса уснуть.

— Три комнаты, — пожал плечами Антон.

— Задевает необходимость делить жилплощадь с мужиком?

— Скажешь тоже. Я даже не надеялся встретить живых. Думал где-нибудь закончусь или от усталости, или зомби сожрут, потому что гонка утомляет. Бесконечно драпать я бы просто не смог. Мне даже сейчас кажется, что я бы поехал крышей от всего этого. Потому что все, кого я встречал до тебя, были уже мертвы. Это, знаешь ли, не внушает оптимизм. А ты, судя по всему, невероятный везунчик.

— Соглашусь, мне повезло.

Помолчали.

— Как тебе на полу? Не холодно, нормально?

— Да, отлично. Наконец-то могу потянуться и ни во что не упереться руками. — Послышался шорох, затем звук удара об стену. — А нет, не могу.

***

Антон открыл глаза и ничего не увидел. На мгновение он подумал, что ослеп и в панике подскочил на лежанке, но тут воспоминания о сумасшедшем вчерашнем дне всплыли в затуманенном сном сознании, и он уселся обратно. Неужели ему это не приснилось? Шаст поднялся и, ощупывая шершавую поверхность стены и осторожно переставляя ноги, стал пробираться к двери. Вернее, к тому месту, где, как ему казалось, она находится.

В глаза ударил свет, и Антон прикрыл их, поморщившись.

— Проснулся? Отлично. Спускайся, завтрак готов. Потом поедем с тобой по магазинам.

— Что?

— Дуй вниз говорю. Покажу тебе как умываться.

Оказалось, что умываться — это так же как мыться, в таком же тазу, только в распоряжении у тебя два стакана воды и полотенце.

— Сначала чистишь зубы, — наставлял Арсений, стоя напротив Антона, склонившись над столом, на котором стоял таз. Пока пустой. — Потом, когда полощешь рот, этой же водой моешь щетку. С зубами закончил, мочишь половину полотенца из второго стакана и мокрым вытираешь лицо, глаза там, слюни со щёк, всё. И сухой частью вытираешься. Всё, ты чист и прекрасен. А теперь советую воспользоваться моим бесценным опытом и претворить в жизнь всё, что я тебе рассказал, и выйти к завтраку. Серёга как раз кофе варит. Ммм. — И, улыбнувшись, Арсений вышел из подвала, оставив Антона наедине с суровой необходимостью умываться.

Парни выглядели заспанными, но довольными. Антон прошёл и уселся между Арсом и Серёгой. Перед ним уже стояла тарелка с яичницей и жареным беконом, а также чашка кофе, сваренного Сергеем.

— А вы по очереди дежурите на кухне или как?

— Или как, — хохотнул Сергей. Посмотрел на Антона и нехотя добавил: — Готовит обычно Арс, а я занимаюсь кофе и помогаю ему мыть посуду. Стиркой руководит Димка. Убираемся мы все вместе. А теперь у нас появился ты, и всё это можно возложить на твои хрупкие плечи, — расхохотался над собственной шуткой Серый. Его никто не поддержал.

— Какие-то вы скучные, — нахмурился мужчина.

— Мы не скучные, брат, мы нормальные. А вот ты что-то весёлый чересчур, — осадил его Дима и отпил кофе. — Сегодня даже лучше, чем обычно.

— Спасибо, я старался.

*

Сборы не заняли много времени. После завтрака посуду просто замочили в тёплой воде в тазу, сойдясь на том, что Тоха помоет, если выживет, и Арсений, откинувшись на стуле, принялся рассказывать план предстоящей вылазки.

— Мы с тобой сейчас возьмём машину, канистру бензина и несколько пустых. Поедем сразу в несколько мест — надо найти бензин, тебе одежду и обувь, а также, по возможности, ещё одну кровать или хотя бы большего размера матрас, чем тот, что у меня.

Шастун слушал, кивал и запоминал, не пытаясь сейчас анализировать — на это ещё будет время.

— Будет круто, если мы встретим немёртвых, — продолжал Арсений и, видя, что пацан нахмурился, добавил, — тебе тоже нужна рука. Кроме шуток, это я придумал, и это помогло мне выжить. Как-нибудь расскажу обязательно.

— Ага, расскажешь, — вклинился Димка, — а пока я заберу его, мы пойдём покурим. Не скучай.

Антон кивнул и пошёл следом за Димой на второй этаж в уже знакомую комнатку для курения. Едва за ними закрылась дверь, врач прикурил.

— Как тебе тут? Нравится?

— А ты с юмором, да? — Антон ухмыльнулся и тоже закурил. — Нравится. Я как-то Арсу сказал, что ему, должно быть, в кайф всё, что произошло, раз так доволен тачкой. Он меня чуть на ходу не выкинул.

Дима улыбнулся, но говорить ничего не стал. Для него подобные выходки Арсения в новинку не были.

Шастун, видя, что Дима не торопится заводить разговор, пробормотал:

— А мне правда придётся таскать на себе руку? Она воняет и вообще, блин, это человеческая рука.

Дима повернулся к нему и пару секунд просто разглядывал, медленно выдыхая дым.

— Тох, скажи, вот ты бы предпочёл, топая в загон к тиграм, обмазаться кровью коровы или тигриной мочой? Вот тебе прям надо через клетку с тиграми пройти, другого варианта нет. И у тебя или то или другое. Что бы ты выбрал?

Шаст нахмурился. Он слышал что-то о том, что с помощью запахов животных можно вводить в заблуждение, и если запах сильный, то даже полностью маскироваться.

— Я бы предпочёл туда не идти, но намазался бы мочой.

— Вот и славно, — Дима потушил сигарету и хлопнул Шастуна по плечу.

*

Ветер приятно бил в лицо, ероша отросшие волосы. Антон то и дело касался рукой противогаза, закрывающего нижнюю часть лица. Было ужасно непривычно, зато так хоть не воняла культя, болтающаяся у Арса на шее.

— Не жмёт? — голос Арсения раздался так неожиданно, что задумавшийся Шастун чуть не подпрыгнул.

— Нет, спасибо, очень крутой.

Арс бросил на него какой-то совсем нечитаемый взгляд и перевёл на дорогу.

— Мы с тобой доедем до городка, тут недалеко, там будет всё, что нам нужно. Я надеюсь, по крайней мере. И ещё, — Арс кивнул на заднее сиденье, — там видишь кобура? Бери и надевай, будешь таскать с собой на вылазках. Это мой старый пистолет, я с ним гонял, пока не нашёл пушку побольше.

Антон покосился на мужчину, но тот не стал изображать из себя чокнутого плохого парня. Даже жаль. И, потянувшись, подхватил кожаную кобуру, повертел в руках и кое-как надел.

— Выйдем, я помогу тебе её подтянуть. Ты даже худее меня. А жрёшь за троих, — хохотнул Арсений, вспоминая, о чём говорили с Серёгой.

— Да тот же Серый жрёт не меньше! — возмутился Шаст и отвернулся к окну. Ну этого Арса. Одни придирки. Он увидел поднимающееся вдалеке облачко желтоватого дыма, но не стал ничего говорить Арсу. Скорее всего, просто ветер.

*

Оказалось, что бензин найти проще всего — тут и там были расставлены заправки. Прямо на пути к городу они нашли одну, в которой работали сами заправочные автоматы. Залили полный бак и наполнили привезённые с собой пластиковые канистры. Антон, пыхтя и потея, отнёс их по одной к машине и сгрузил в багажник.  
Солнце поднялось и теперь неприятно палило. Климат изменился не в лучшую сторону с момента катастрофы, превратив всё вокруг в степь.  
Он утёр лицо и стянул противогаз, глубоко вдыхая, и чуть не подавился воздухом — в нём стоял смрад разлагающейся плоти. Сладковатый запах смерти витал повсюду, и Шаст резко обернувшись, поспешил к Арсению.

— Арс, тут трупаками воняет. А что если зомби где-то рядом?

— Я не видел ни одного, — совершенно спокойно отозвался мужчина, закручивая крышку последней канистры, и, легко её подняв, пошёл к машине. — Если тебя успокоит, то воняет, наверное, какой-то мужик и пара собак. От него почти ничего не осталось, а вот псы распухли и скоро лопнут, отсюда и вонь.

Он, как ни в чем не бывало, поставил канистру в багажник, а сам сел на водительское место. Шаст счёл за благо залезть в машину.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты что, до кучи ещё и экстрасенс?

— Экстрасекс, — передразнил Арс, заводя мотор. — Я просто снял противогаз сразу, как приехали и, пока ты возился у машины, нашёл чем воняет. Очень рекомендую так делать. Какими бы тупыми они ни казались, зомби сильно отличаются уровнем интеллекта. Один говнюк устроил на меня засаду с помощью трупа ребёнка. Он убил девочку, но есть не стал — знал, что я часто бываю в том ТЦ, и просто усадил её в уголке, сделав вид, что она прячется. Только ножка торчала. И, ты не поверишь, — он сильнее сжал руль, так что кожа затрещала, — раскопал где-то запись плача детского. Я когда зашёл, услышал как кто-то всхлипывает. Пошёл искать и даже нашёл ребёнка. И тут на меня эта дрянь сверху выпрыгивает. Тоха, можешь не верить, но я в жизни своей так не орал. Мне повезло, что не успел лом из рук выпустить, так его башку на него и насадил. Реально, я думал поседею там. Кое-как его размазал, беру девчонку на руки, а она ледяная и уже окоченеть успела, прямо как сидела. Грустно, короче. А рука, кстати, того ублюдка. Я решил сначала как трофей её использовать, а потом заметил, что они не реагируют на меня, если не шуметь, не двигаться слишком резко и не разговаривать. Конечно, в одной комнате находясь, почуют, но если на улице, то могут вообще не заметить. Пару раз выручало. Теперь что-то вроде талисмана. Я не склонен полагаться только на оружие, при условии, что есть и другие способы выжить.

Антон так охренел, что молчал до самой остановки.

— Вылезай, приехали.

Арс выбрался первым и пошёл к магазину с матрасами. Он находился прямо на какой-то улочке. Разбитые витрины зияли чёрными провалами. Кое-где валялись манекены, почему-то выволоченные на тротуар. Шаст тоже выбрался, потянулся от души и уже собирался пойти следом, когда почувствовал, как его мягко, но настойчиво обхватили за талию, а к шее прижали лезвие. Он вытянулся в струнку, стараясь максимально увеличить расстояние между режущей кромкой и собственным горлом. Тут же стало жарко, пот заструился по лицу и спине, футболка неприятно прилипла между лопаток, а прямо в затылок кто-то тяжело дышал.

— Эй ты, — голос у этого кого-то был густой, басовитый, — стой, нахуй!

Арсений, а именно к нему обращался этот некто, замер.

— Повернись, нахуй. И руки, чтобы я видел, держи.

Арс повернулся и приподнял руки так, чтобы их было видно. На Антона он не смотрел.

— А теперь кидай мне свой пистолет. Или я прирежу пацана!

Мужчина улыбнулся, не спеша исполнить вежливую просьбу разоружиться.

— Мне-то что? Режь, — пожал он плечами.


	3. Часть 3

Антон думал, что фраза «что-то в груди оборвалось» просто красивая и её используют, чтобы нагнать атмосферу. Но прямо сейчас у него в груди что-то реально оборвалось, а от ужаса заледенели пальцы. Он смотрел огромными глазами на Арсения и не мог поверить, что его жизнью так распоряжаются, будто она ничего не стоит.

— Ты чё, тупой? Я сказал, что прирежу, нахуй, твою дрищавую тёлку! — брызнув слюной ему на ухо, распалялся мужик с ножом.

Арсений в ответ только улыбнулся — мол, режь. Мужика как-то странно повело, в этот момент Арс выхватил пистолет, и Антона оглушил хлопок. Запертый в узком проулке, звук выстрела ударил по ушам. Шаст толкнул руку, удерживающую нож, и тут же, рухнув на колени, отполз от уже мёртвого мужика. Человек, который ему угрожал, выглядел лет на сорок, с залысинами, чуть полноватый. У отца почти все друзья были такими. Шастун загнанно дышал, будучи не в силах отвести взгляд от дыры в голове мужчины. Он просто смотрел и смотрел на кровь, крошево лобной кости. Арсений попал не как в фильмах, точно посередине лба, - пуля вошла в голову над левой бровью. Глаза остались целы, и теперь, остекленевшие, уставились в ясное лазурное небо. А сидящий на асфальте Антон дышал и не верил, что остался жив. Сердце, вспугнутое перспективой скорой смерти, колотилось в груди, как будто собиралось отработать впрок. Он прижал руку к шее — ни порезов, ни крови. Только на щеке немного — брызнула после выстрела. Шаст перевёл взгляд на Арсения.

— Живой? — голос почему-то был хриплый. Как будто это ему сейчас ножом угрожали, блять!

— Живой, сука! Сам не видишь?! — Антон вскочил на ноги и попятился. — Ты меня угробить хотел, блять?! Это шутки такие?! Охуеть!

— Тиш-тиш-тиш, Антон, у тебя истерика, успокойся.

— Успокоишься тут. Я тебе что, бля, скот?! «Режь, мне-то чё»? Я чуть, нахуй, не помер там!

— Тоша, если бы я ему пистолет отдал, умерли бы оба.

— Я тебе не Тоша, нахуй! — Антон развернулся и пошёл в отдел с кроватями на негнущихся ногах.

Арсений проводил его взглядом, а сам подошёл к трупу. Осмотрел его внимательнее: одет в футболку и куртку, на ногах кроссовки. Из оружия ничего, кроме опасной бритвы, которой он едва не отрезал Антону голову.  
Арс обернулся, убедился, что мальчишка, не оглядываясь, ушёл в магазин, и аккуратно взял лезвие. Он перерезал горло, из которого лениво потекла алая кровь, задрал футболку, вскрыл живот и, пнув труп на бок, вывалил кишки из брюшной полости. В воздухе поплыл запах крови и внутренностей. Арсений кинул лезвие в одну из разбитых витрин, осмотрел себя и, убедившись, что не испачкался, шагнул в магазин.

— Скажи, нахрена тебе такой здоровый матрас? — Арс закатил глаза к потолку. Воспоминания о том, как они с Серёгой затаскивали его траходром на второй этаж, были ещё слишком свежими и до сих пор не сильно приятными.

— Ну, так у меня же будет своя комната?

— Пока ты будешь жить со мной.

— Это с каких херов?! Вы мне теперь никогда доверять не будете просто потому, что я менеджер и в команде типа нахуй не нужен?

— Слушай, я не хочу драконить Серого, а он у нас нервный тип. Привыкнет к тебе и переедешь. Берём вот этот и съёбываем, — он указал на полутораспальный матрас в упаковке.

На складе было пыльно и темно, выбирать приходилось при свете двух ручных фонарей.

— А если я потрахаться вздумаю? Прикажешь тоже на этом узком кувыркаться? — не сдавался Антон.

— И с кем это, интересно, ты трахаться собрался? — хохотнул в ответ Арс. Он сунул фонарь в карман джинсов и тащил понравившийся матрас на себя, тихо шелестя упаковкой.

— С тобой, баб-то нет, — мстительно припечатал Шастун.

— Не интересует, — равнодушно отозвался Арсений. Он резко вытащил трофей из-под пачки таких же и, взвалив кое-как на плечо, потащил в машину.

Антон в спину ему показал средний палец и поплёлся следом.  
Когда он вышел, то первое, что бросилось в глаза — спина Арса. Ноша валялась на земле, рядом с ним, а чуть впереди над трупом склонились двое немёртвых. Рыча, они смотрели друг на друга, и тот, что поменьше, кажется, пытался отогнать второго. Здоровяк же невозмутимо жевал сизые кишки. Шаст почувствовал, как к горлу подступает рвота. Он сорвал противогаз и сложился пополам. Зомби тут же обернулись на них, и воздух взорвали звуки выстрелов.

— Надеюсь, он был один.

— В смысле один?! — вытирая рот ладонью, отплёвывался Антон. — Ты же сам только что двоих положил.

Он нахмурился. Арсений стрелял слишком хорошо, если не сказать профессионально. Он потратил ровно три пули, чтобы сделать сегодня ровно три трупа. То же самое было и там, на поле — пять пуль, пять трупов. Какой он актёр, к чёрту? Может, это Арсений тёмная лошадка?

— В том смысле, что мужик, который тебя зарезать хотел, мог быть не один. Хотя едва ли стал бы нападать в этом случае. Как бы то ни было, я предлагаю взять руку и валить. Тебе какая больше нравится? — склонившись над одним из зомби, Арс действительно разглядывал его кисти.

— Больной, блять, — выплюнул Антон, но послушно пошёл к машине, взял большой нож, вроде того, которым мясо разделывают, и рубанул по кисти мелкого зомби. Плоть лопнула, брызнув чёрной кровью, но кости остались целы. Антон поморщился и ударил снова, рассекая кожу ниже, чем раньше, но результата это так и не принесло.

— Дай я. — Арс взял из трясущихся рук нож, подошёл к здоровяку и, хорошенько размахнувшись, рубанул. Брызнуло чёрное. Он рубанул ещё раз и ещё. Антон, чувствуя подступающую тошноту, отвернулся. Пошёл к машине прополоскать рот. Вскоре рядом появился довольный Арсений, а в руке у него была почерневшая кисть с обломанными ногтями. На тыльной стороне Антон разглядел татуировку в виде тигриной головы.

— Твой трофей. — Арс вложил кусок трупа Шасту в руки и отправился за матрасом. Так спокойно, будто ничего не случилось.

*

— Откуда ты знал, что там будут немёртвые? — Антону это просто покоя не давало. Катастрофа случилась не так уж давно, а Арсений ведёт себя так, как будто всю жизнь только и делал, что крошил зомби и воровал в заброшенных магазинах.

— Я не знал, но надеялся, что они придут, — не отрывая взгляда от дороги, проговорил Арсений. Он выглядел спокойным, даже расслабленным. Для Антона, которого ещё колотило после нападения, это казалось чем-то сверхъестественным.

— Ты, блять, надеялся, что нас сожрут грёбаные зомби.

— Я надеялся, что они придут на запах его крови и, пока будут заняты едой, окажутся достаточно уязвимы. Антон, я понимаю, что ситуация, в которой ты оказался, несколько выходит за рамки того идеалистического постапокалиптического, блять, ну и слова, рая, — Арс вздохнул, сделав небольшую паузу, — который ты себе в голове нарисовал, на нас глядя. Но выжили не только отличные парни, вроде Димы и Серёги. Ну и меня, конечно, куда же без меня, — задумчиво пробормотал Арсений, притормаживая. А после и вовсе заглушил мотор и повернулся к Антону. — Я уже убивал выживших. Мне это кажется циничным и неправильным, чтобы ты знал, но первый же парень, которого я встретил и который не пытался сожрать меня, попытался меня ограбить. Я тогда спал на дереве, обвязав верёвку вокруг пояса, чтобы во сне не свалиться. И знаешь что? — он приподнял брови, выражая притворное удивление. — Я проснулся от того, что в моих карманах кто-то шарит. Сказать, что я был удивлён, немало преуменьшить. Я был в шоке и в бешенстве. Пока я пытался выжить, какой-то ублюдок вытащил мои медикаменты из моих же карманов и уже присматривался к карте местности. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я скинул его с этого дерева. Сейчас понимаю, что окажись у него ствол, мы бы тут не беседовали, но мне повезло, а ему нет. Он сломал руку, а я просто спустился и ушёл, забрав то, что он у меня спёр. Сказать по правде, я без понятия выжил ли он, но эти твари чуют кровь просто невероятно. Так что, — он пожал плечами, — думаю, он уже с предками в аду.

Всё желание разговаривать у Антона как-то разом отпало вместе с верой в человечество. Он уставился в окно, не пытаясь фокусироваться на однотипности пейзажа, и даже не сразу понял, что они куда-то приехали. Арсений вышел из машины, но Антона с собой не позвал.

Оказалось, они остановились у какого-то придорожного кафе. Антон выбрался из салона авто, сжимая в руке кисть - пока сделать в ней дырку было нечем и приходилось просто так таскать. Он огляделся. Как обычно в округе не было ни души. Пожухлая трава унылыми клочьями торчала из земли, а воздух дышал суховеем.  
Антон ещё раз осмотрелся и вошёл в тёмное помещение. Пришлось постоять и проморгаться, прежде чем он смог различить силуэт Арса. Благо, того было легко узнать — выше большинства людей, да ещё и противогаз на лице — хрен перепутаешь.

— Что мы тут забыли? — он прошёлся между столиков, подошёл к стойке. Всё здесь выглядело довольно новым. Просто кафешка на трассе, кирпичное здание, а внутри стекло и пластик.

— Ты будешь смеяться, но это, — и Арсений показал ему бутылку кетчупа. И горчицы.

У Шастуна глаза на лоб полезли.

— Ты вот щас не пошутил? Мы реально проехали, я не ебу, сколько километров, ради кетчупа?

— Ну да, — Арс пожал плечами с таким видом, как будто совсем не понимает причин негодовать.

— Раньше я сомневался, а теперь перестал — ты ебанутый. — Антон развернулся и вышел, направляясь к машине. Да так и замер. Прямо напротив него стоял зомбарь с дробовиком в руках. Сказать, что Антон охуел — это было ничего не сказать. День из дерьмового грозился превратиться в последний. Он окаменел, не рискуя пошевелиться, и даже почти не дыша. Немёртвый повёл носом, принюхиваясь. Он шумно втянул воздух и что-то рыкнул. Шастун очень надеялся, что нигде поблизости нет его дружков, готовых прийти на зов. Двигаться было страшно. Стоять напротив тоже было страшно. У него вспотели ладони, и Антон непроизвольно сжал трофейную кисть сильнее. Из кафе вышел Арсений со своим дурацким кетчупом в руках, и зомбарь тут же повернулся, пальнув по двери. Попал он или нет, Шаст не знал. Он на голых инстинктах рванул к нему, в один прыжок оказался рядом и, отбросив ставшую бесполезной ношу, вцепился в голову, выдавливая глаза. Зомби как-то противно захрипел и пальнул снова в воздух. Только сейчас, погрузив оба больших пальца в чужой череп, Шаст понял, насколько опрометчиво поступил. То, что дробовик оказался прижат тёплым стволом к его боку, а не упирался в живот, было чистым везением. Он толкнул мертвеца от себя и рванул к машине. Трясущимися руками Антон открыл заднюю дверь, схватил калаш и, оббежав машину, дал очередь по мертвецу. Отдачей пулемет задрало, и часть пуль ушла просто в воздух, а мертвец, наконец, повалился на землю. Шаст подошёл и прикладом ударил по черепу. Голова дёрнулась, и зомби захрипел. Он ударил снова. Потом ещё и ещё раз, пока кость не треснула. Тяжело дыша, Антон смотрел на труп у своих ног. Его трясло. Сильнее всего сейчас хотелось проснуться и оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. На плечо легла рука, и он тут же вскинул автомат, но трясущимися пальцами никак не мог попасть на курок, поэтому просто сжал его, глядя на Арсения.

— Ебать, — выдохнул Антон. — Я с тобой уже мысленно попрощался.

Он бросил перемазанный автомат в придорожную пыль, сел прямо у колеса и зарыдал. Горько, громко, размазывая слёзы по пыльному лицу.

Чтобы не смущать Антона и дать тому время прийти в себя, Арсений отвернулся, присматриваясь к местности и обдумывая дальнейшие действия. Когда звуки истерики затихли, он обернулся и увидел, что парень теперь пялится перед собой, вздыхая. 

— Ты как? Готов ехать дальше? Нас ждёт самое классное — шоппинг.

— Да в гробу я такой шоппинг видел, — вздохнул Шаст и поднялся на ноги. Жрать хотелось неимоверно, даже несмотря на запах гниющего мяса, щедро разлитый в воздухе.

Арсений не стал комментировать. Он залез в машину и, откинувшись, прикрыл глаза, ожидая, когда парня отпустит. Антон уселся рядом почти сразу. С неприязнью бросил трофейную кисть на приборную панель и пристегнул ремень безопасности.

Шастун молчал, сложив руки на груди. Из-за противогаза вонь почти не ощущалась. Калаш Арс убрал в багажник — потом отмоют. Антон смотрел за окно и гадал, сколько ещё они продержатся? Что будет дальше? И когда уже конец? Есть ли шанс выжить? Он не видел ни одной живой женщины. Обречено ли человечество? Сейчас Шаст был уверен, что вот прямо на всё человечество ему насрать. И борется он не за идею, а за возможность выжить. Просто ещё один день потоптаться на земле. Не так уж много хочет, вроде. Он откинулся на сиденье и пялился в окно. Пейзаж не менялся. Деревья стояли голые, почти неотличимые друг от друга, трава засохла, а больше ничего и не было вокруг.

— Где мы находимся? — с трудом разлепив губы, спросил он хрипло.

— Не так уж далеко. Приедем поздно, но если ты хочешь знать, то мы в каком-то пригороде. Я сам тебе точнее не скажу. Скоро начнутся домишки, и там есть пара магазинов с одеждой. Ничего очень крутого мы тебе не найдём, но набег на нормальный ТЦ я планирую на следующей неделе. Серёга говорил, что ему нужны какие-то запчасти. В город поедем все вместе. Я тебя ещё стрелять нормально научу — и двинем. Может, даже водить будешь. Ты как, хочешь?

— Я ничего не хочу. Ты прости, но твой оптимизм хоть и дохуя заразителен, но прям щас я ничего не хочу, — хрипло пробормотал Шаст и сжал пересохшие бледные губы.

Арсений промолчал. Он не стал расспрашивать Антона о причинах, не стал ничего говорить. Просто привёз их в какой-то мелкий городок и вышел из машины. Антон, подхватив кисть, пошёл следом.  
Они действительно нашли несколько магазинов с одеждой, но, что более удивительно, смогли найти крутые сапоги для Антона и две пары кроссовок его размера. А ещё несколько футболок, чуть короткую куртку и пару штанов. Обчищали отделы молча, не желая привлекать к себе внимание немёртвых, которые наверняка где-то тут водились. Как ни верти, а патроны небесконечные. Это не фильмы про зомби, тут обойма кончается ровно в тот момент, когда этого меньше всего ожидаешь.  
Так же молча дошли до машины. Арс жестом показал Антону пока не садиться внутрь. Он внимательно осмотрел салон через окна и только потом кивнул.  
Вещи бросили назад, Арсений завёл мотор, и они поехали. У Антона громко заурчал живот.

— Ты голодный?

— Да нет, это просто мой внутренний демон просит ещё душ. У тебя не найдется, кстати? — саркастично ответил Антон, повернувшись к Арсу. — Если ты вдруг забыл, завтраком меня вывернуло ещё в начале дня и с тех пор пожрать как-то не довелось.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Сейчас куда-нибудь заедем. Найдём тебе что-нибудь перекусить.

— Да хрен с ним.

Антон в край заебался и останавливаться, только чтобы пожрать, не хотелось. Он снова уставился в окно. Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, а у него руки дрожали от усталости, голода и пережитого. Больше всего хотелось оказаться в безопасности.

— Хорошо. Тут ехать часа три, может чуть больше. Поспи пока, я разбужу, как приедем.

Шаст подумал и решил, что это неплохой вариант, на самом деле.

*

— Арс, ты чё, ёбнутый?

— Серый, помог бы лучше.

— С чем я тебе помогу, блин?!

Антон нахмурился. Он слышал знакомые голоса, но как будто сквозь вату. Открыл глаза, осмотрелся. И замер. Арсений держал его на руках.

— Воу-воу, это что такое? — кое-как спустив длинные конечности с чужих рук и обретя способность стоять без посторонней помощи, поинтересовался Антон.

Он огляделся. Бункер выглядел так же, как утром. Внутри пахло едой, кажется, картошка с тушёнкой, и пиво.

Шаст стянул противогаз и пошёл в подвал умыться. Тот факт, что Арсений зачем-то занёс его внутрь, Шастун царственно проигнорировал. Если обо всём думать — голова разболится.

За столом его встретили радушно. Дима и Серёжа тут же широко улыбнулись, а Арс кивнул на свободный стул напротив.

— Нихрена, ты герой, — начал Сергей. — Арс сказал, что ты голыми руками завалил зомбака.

— Кстати о руках. Дай посмотрю, — вклинился Дима. Он взял кисти Антона в свои и повертел их так и сяк под лампой, ища царапины или повреждения.

— А теперь вы меня в подвале запрёте, чтобы я, в случае чего, не сожрал драгоценного Арсения? — хмуро поинтересовался Шастун.

— Нет, будешь спать со мной. Я не против иметь длинного ручного зомби, — подмигнул Арс.

Парни разлили пиво, и дальше ужин прошёл в дружеской обстановке. Антон в лицах пересказал произошедшее с ним. Пару раз Арсений внёс коррективы в рассказ, но в целом история была и так хороша. Поужинав, парни убрали посуду, а героя с Димой отпустили покурить. Сытый, в безопасности и относительном спокойствии, Антон не хотел говорить, а Дима, наверное, чувствуя это, не стал его расспрашивать. Они молча покурили и разошлись.

Войдя в комнату Арса, Антон чуть не убился об матрас.

— Ты мог бы его не прям в дверях бросить?

— Я думаю куда положить, — отозвался мужчина.

— Да кинь рядом с кроватью и дело с концом.

Так и поступили.   
Заснул Антон почти мгновенно.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7040091 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
